


Take It In Your Heart

by PleasantlyToasted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyToasted/pseuds/PleasantlyToasted
Summary: Keith confesses and they dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Andromeda by Gorillaz

Lance felt like nothing was worth it. Nothing was worth living for. Not even his friendship with Hunk nor his probably unrequited feelings for Keith. He couldn’t get himself out of his bed. He’d been lying in it all day. Hunk had called him several times but he hadn’t answered. Hunk was probably going to barge into his house later if he could. Lance knew Hunk would make time to come over. Then he’d force Lance out of bed. Lance didn’t want that.

He continued to stare at the ceiling. What was the point? He wondered. The point of anything. Life just seemed so hard and pointless.

He thought back on his plan. Like his favorite poet, Alfonsina Storni, he’d wade into the ocean and never come back. Lance loved the ocean so it only seemed fitting.

There was a knock at his door. He rolled onto his side to face the wall, ignoring the person at the door. It was probably just Hunk coming to scold him again.

The knocking continued, the person obviously not going to give up anytime soon.

“Lance!” a voice shouted. “Open the door!” That voice didn’t belong to Hunk. In fact, it sounded like Keith.

Lance rolled out of his bed, curious as to why Keith was at his apartment.

“Keith? Why are you here?”

“Hunk told me you weren’t answering your phone, we were worried.”

“You were worried about me?” Lance asked, confused as to why Keith would care.

“Because I care about you, idiot!”

They both seemed shocked by this revelation.

“Really?”

“...Yes.” Keith seemed uncomfortable, out of place. “Listen Lance, I really like you.”

“You do?” Lance was bewildered.

“Lance, I’m worried about you. I think you should go to the hospital. Everything will work out, I promise.”

Lance trusted Keith’s judgement. He was scared of himself and what he might do. He agreed to go to the hospital with Keith.

 

One week later:

 

The two sat peacefully on the couch together. Lance had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday after spending a week there. While being in the hospital, he had learned ways to cope with his depression-- healthy ways to cope. Things were looking brighter, the world didn’t seem as bleak. He still felt hopeless, but he knew Keith was there to comfort him. He learned that he had someone to lean on.

Soft music played in the background while Lance hummed along. Keith didn’t know the song, but it seemed to calm Lance down. He didn’t think it was even in English.

“Te vas Alfonsina / Con tu soledad / Qué poemas nuevos / Fuíste a buscar? / Una voz antigüa / De viento y de sal / Te requiebra el alma / Y la está llevando / Y te vas hacia allá / Como en sueños / Dormida, Alfonsina / Vestida de mar,” Lance sings softly.

Keith found it relaxing to listen to him sing. He had a nice singing voice. 

The song changed to a different slow song and Keith got an idea.

“Dance with me,” he blurted. “Dance with me and pretend that everything is okay. Ignore all your problems, just for a minute.” Lance seemed confused, but nodded anyway. Keith stood up and reached his hand out for Lance to grab.

They slow dance around the room, slowly spinning. It’s relaxing and everything is quiet. Neither of them dare to break the silence.

Lance feels his breath catch in his throat. “I love you,” he whispers after a while.

“I love you, too, Lance.” Keith protectively tightens his hold on his boyfriend. He hoped and prayed that Lance got the message. He was never going to let him go.

Lance felt a few tears slide down his face.

 

There were good days and there were bad days. Some days, Lance would stay in his room all day, but Keith knew better than to force him to come out. And some days, Keith couldn’t get Lance to shut up. Eventually, the bad days came less frequently, but they both knew they’d never stop completely. Lance was getting better about healthy coping mechanisms. Sometimes, Keith had to push him to do things, but they had found their balance. Everything wasn’t perfect, but it was exactly the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> English lyrics to “Alfonsina y el Mar”  
> You’re leaving, Alfonsina  
> Along with your loneliness  
> What kind of new poems did you go looking for?  
> An ancient voice made of wind and salt  
> Is shattering your soul and taking you away  
> And you go there, like in a dream  
> Asleep, Alfonsina, dressed in the sea.


End file.
